The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0003’.
‘LANZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized, two-toned yellow flowers, with good floriferousness as a result of limited seed set, and a relatively compact habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0003’ originates from a hybridization made in July 2007 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G307-1’ with a peach color, a larger flower size, more floriferousness and is about four days later to flower.
The male parent of ‘LANZ0003’ was identified as ‘G292-1’, an unpatented, proprietary plant with peach color, larger flowers, and a tighter compact habit. The resultant seed was sown in December 2007.
‘LANZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.